when he comes back
by singergirl01
Summary: after becoming a demon at the end of season two Ciel left Sebastian. now it has been 200 years since that day, and Ciel had been living a normal life. but what would happen if Sebastian came back? will Ciel tell Sebastian how e feel after so long, or keep it hinden form him. And why did Sebastian come back after all this year? Rating may Change!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After three weeks of becoming a demon by that cursed Alois Tracy, and his demon of a maid Hanna I had lived with Sebastian. At first I thought nothing would change, I thought everything would be like it was before, but was I wrong. I knew Sebastian hated being my butler forever, and that he could never consume my soul that was right fully his, I knew he hated it… and me.

Now I made have been cold hearted when I was human, but after I became a demon I wasn't so much. As days went by I saw Sebastian becoming less and less of him like I use to know. I never saw Sebastian only when I may call him, he became angry with me, and was easier to piss off. After about a week Sebastian had stop waking me, and putting me to bed, and he was always glaring out me no matter what every time he saw me.

Has it made I started to learn to take care of myself from dressing, and bathing, to cleaning, and cooking. I knew Sebastian wanted nothing to do with me, and I can't blame him for it. At first learning all this was hard woke, but I mange to learn, I felt more human now then I did demon. I barley saw Sebastian the only time I would see him was when I was walking the halls, but that was sometimes.

After three weeks however I decide to leave, it was only right to leave the place I was staying didn't belong to me it's was Sebastian, and why would I stay with someone that didn't want anything to do with me. So that night I left going some place else, where I was going I had no clue, but it was better then this… at least that what I told myself.

Now it had been 200 years since I left Sebastian, and I would be lying if I said I couldn't be happier. Oh how I have missed Sebastian, but I know he much happier with out me.

As of right now I'm living on my own in the new world or the U.S.A. as most people called it. New York City is where I have called 'home' for the past year as of right now. I act like any other 13 year old kid (even though I'm way older then that like 100 years older) and like any 13 year old I must go to school.

My looks had not change one bit sadly I still have black-blue hair, and deep blue eyes… or eye sadly my right eye still bared the pendent of Sebastian, and also that glowing purple, but over the years the glowing had went down some though.

As of right now I am in school history to be clear, it is my last class of the day, and the easy one that I have for well… I lived though all of it. So I could sleep though this class, and still pass. The only class I have trouble in has to be math. Yup math try starting your day off everyday with the one subject you hate… not fun.

But thanks god… or whoever that today is Friday, and not just Friday but the end of the school year as well. Yes summer has finally come; well not like I have any plans for summer. The most I would do is sleep, read, and work, yes work I still run the Phantomhive toy company, however nobody knows it me Ciel Phantomhive. Nope people believe that some grown up man name Jerry Lee Tomas guy i.e. me.

The company had grown since I 'die' all those years ago, after I left, I left all the company work to Tanaka, and I must say he had done a fine job running it till the day he died, and after he died I took over. I made sure nobody knew that I was the owner of it by changing name each time the 'owner' had reach a age, and 'die' that I must come up with a new name, and start it up once again.

Have I been thinking my thought was cut off by the ringing of the last school bell for summer to be let out. The students ran out ready for the summer some talking about their trips they would being going to, while others made plans to hang out with friends this summer. Really I could care less all I wanted to do was leave, go home, have some tea, and read a nice book. But sadly my thoughts were once again cut off when my locker was slam shut by someone.

Looking toward the person who dare shut my locker I came face to face my none other the Alex King most popular guy in school. He had long light blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, his skin was pale, but not has much as mine though, and had a fine tone body that can get any girl, or guy that he wanted. Yes, Alex King was not just straight he was bi meaning he went both way, not that care really, but for some odd reason he had taking a liking to me every since I came to this school.

"Ah! My beautiful Ciel that shine like the sky! Tell me what do you have plane this summer my beautiful robin," oh did I also mansion that he a decided Vicount Druitt.

Sighing I said "first Alex please stop calling me 'your robin' cause I can assured you that I am not," I state-matter-of-factly, but I believe it went over his head with that look in his eyes "and second I have to much work to do, so if you please," I said trying to get pass this creep of a guy.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me back making me face him, and being way to close for my liking as he spoke into my ear "come now robin don't be like that… how about coming with me this summer, so we may have some… alone time," he breath in my ear right before he licked it sending a shivered up my spine, and he said the last put his hand that was around my waist roam my body, which I did not like at all. Before he could try anything else I knee him in where the sun don't shine, and ran out of there. I did not wont to stay there any longer with what he was doing bring back memory of my past.

After getting a mile or two away from that school, and the creep I walked the rest of the way home toward my apartment that I have been living on my own since I moved here. Upon arriving I unlocked my front door, and headed inside. Inside had two bedrooms, one bath, middle size living room, good size kitchen, and a watching and dryer room next to the kitchen. It a good size a place if I do say so myself, it nothing like the manor that I once lived in, but that a good thing when you're trying to forget.

As I was taking my shoes off I heard a 'meow,' coming from the couch that was I the living room. Walking over toward the living room I see a brown and white cat sitting on top of the couch. Smiling I came over and petted the him "did you miss me Jerry," I ask as I picked him up, and carried him around the couch as I led down, and turn on the TV.

After I moved here I decide to get a pet, to be more pacified I decide to get a cat, or kitten as you will. Now I know might think 'hey don't Ciel hate cats," but really I never hated them I actually like them, but because of my allergies I couldn't have one. However after I became a demon, and after I found out what I demon from was… I wasn't allergies to them no more, so after moving here I decide to get one, and lord an behold I did.

After watching TV for a while and having Jerry falling asleep on my lap I must have falling asleep also after some time. Waking up I see that it almost six, seeing this I got up place Jerry on the couch, so he can sleep still I went to the kitchen to fix something to eat tonight.

"_I could order pizza maybe… nah, or how about-"_as I was trying to finger out what to cook tonight I heard a knocking at my door. _"I wonder who that is," _I ask myself as I walk to open the door. When I open the door I couldn't believe my eyes at who was on the other side of the door right now.

"Hello… bocchan."

**A/N: well here it is my other Black Butler story I do hope you like it! This took forever to type ha but at least I am done. This story shall be told form Ciel point of view, and I hope it okay I haven't wrote something like this most my stories are told it 3****rd****, but I wanted something different. I might have a Sebastian point of view, but I'm not 100% sure really yet what do you think?**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVE ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't believe my eyes right there in front of me was none other then Sebastian. But why? Why as he come back? Was he here for revenge? Was it totally by accident that my formal demon butler found me? All these questions swam in my head as I looked at the face of Sebastian.

That face it didn't look angry, or sad… it looks kind of happy. Was Sebastian happy that he to see me? No of course not, why would anyone be happy to see me. I stood there looking at Sebastian perfect face that I haven't seen for 200 years now; he looks the same the day I left him. His blood red eyes, his black raven hair that fell perfect around his face, and he skin was pale and zit free. The only thing that was different was his cloths now instead of a butler outfit; he was now wear rip up jeans that hang loosely down, black shirt that hugs his body right, with a blood red tie that was tied loosely around his neck, and black dress shoes, so all in all he looks handsome.

I had not known I was starring at him till he started to chuckle snipping out of my trace. "Bocchan, it not very nice to stare," he said giving me that all knowing smirk. Oh how I miss that smirk so.

Shaking my head before a spoke "S-Sebastian… wh-what you doing here? H-how did you…" I trailed off has he stepped inside my home.

"My, what a nice home you have got yourself my lord," he said as he turns around to face me with that smile of his. I was kind of pissed off that he just walked in without my premonition to. But it was gone as soon as I seen him smile at me "Sebastian, what are you doing here?" I ask again as I close the door.

"Why my lord I came to find you…" I was shocked with what he said. He was looking for me, but why? Before I could ask he spoke again "…I did have a hard time though looking for you," he smiling again at me. I just know this must be a trick of something; I mean why find something, or someone that you hate after all these years. I don't understand why he would come back. Did he come back to hurt me, or something worse, because if he did I don't blame him one bit. I don't blame him believing that this was my fault cause in it was. If only I listen to Sebastian that day and stay where I was that jackass Claude would have never got me, Alois wouldn't have made that deal with Hanna, and I would have never been born as a demon, Sebastian would have eaten my soul, and moved on forgetting me complete.

As I was thinking this I didn't see Sebastian coming toward me, and before I knew it I was being hugged by him. "Ciel... please do not cry," he whispers into my ears as he stroked my blue hair. Was I crying? I lifted my head to my cheek to feel that I was, and I didn't even notice. Wait did he just say Ciel just then? As I looked up I was starring at his blood red eyes. He looked concerned, but why? Was it toward me?

"W-why?" I asked as I bared my face in his shirt, man I feel so week, the great Ciel Phantomhive was crying. Crying!

"What do you mean my lord?" he asked softly, that when I push myself away from him, and walked back over to the couch where Jerry was still sound asleep. Man that cat could sleep. I pick him up, and let him led on my legs, as I sat down before I spoke again to Sebastian.

"W-why? Why! Why did you come back?" my tear was falling again I wanted to know… no, I had to know why after all these years he would come back when I gave him his freedom. The sound of my sobbing voice woke up Jerry, as he try to comfort me, I could tell the worry in my little kitten eyes, I knew he didn't like to see me upset, and that he always try to comfort me the best he could even if he was a cat, I could tell he cared.

It was silence for seems like forever, but it was broken by Sebastian voice "Ciel… I came back looking for you. I wanted to know what happen to you. And why you left?" he told me as he sat down next to me, and as soon as he sat down Jerry hissed at him like he knew that he was the cause of me being upset. I laugh at the site a little never in my life would I see I cat disliking Sebastian… well actually I never thought I'll see him ever again.

I petted jerry to clam him down some witch it work, kind of in stand of hiss and being ready to attacked, he now sitting back down giving Sebastian a death glare. "I left because I knew you didn't won't me there," I told him not even looking at him as I spoke again. "After I became a demon you change. You weren't the Sebastian that I knew no more, you were always glaring, and yelling at me, and the only time that I would see you was when I called for you. You hated me…" I said looking up to see Sebastian face was felt with sorrow, and guilt.

"Ciel…" but before he could say anything I stop him. "It fine I do not hate you, or am I mad. I left because I could stand being the one that was causing you so much pain. That why as soon as I learn how to take care of myself without help… I left. I knew it was for the best that I left you would so much happier once I did," after I said that I was pulled into his arms. Jerry was on the floor hissing at Sebastian ready to kill him, I was shocked what was he doing?

"Ciel… I'm sorry I made you feel like a hated you, I never did…" that shocked me even more, but before I could speak again he spoke once more "… the truth yes I was mad, angry at what had happen, and because of that I took it out on you, and I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you," he said as he push me away so that he could look at me straight in the eye "…I was also hungry for a soul that I could never have anymore, so after awhile I went to find another soul that was close to yours that why you didn't see me as much. And by the time I have taking that soul and came back to being me you was gone," I just looked at him in shocked was all what he was saying true? If so why did it take so long to find me? I had to know.

"If what you are saying true…" I said as I took his hand of me, and as so as I did that jerry came back on my lap, and giving Sebastian a death glare once again "…then tell me why did it take this long to find me?" I asked looking at him.

He chuckled a little before answering "you are very good at hiding my lord, but the main reason is that you was to far away to track, and ever time I would get close that I could you was gone once more," he told me witch I could believe I did move a lot after each time one my fake owners of the company 'die' I would move each time, or I would move if people started to wonder why I didn't age like most. Before I could speak Sebastian beat me to it "and over the years our contracted was weaken," now that I knew wasn't a lie cause over the years the glow of my right eye has become dull.

"Yes, I supports you are right on that one Sebastian," I said sighing some, but stop once I heard a glowing almost coming from my lap. Looking down I could tell that Jerry was about to attack once again. Picking him up I petted him "Jerry clam down will yea, he not going to do anything to me," I told him as he started to purr as he nuzzled into my neck.

I started to hear laughing almost from my side, turning around I see Sebastian laughing some at the sight.

"My, my lord I thought you hated cats," he said with a smile I just pout at that statement "I never hated them, the only reason why I told you not to have one in the manor was, because of my allergies toward them…" I said matter-of-factly "…but since I had become a demon my allergies had stop," I looked at him as he rose and eyebrow at me.

"Really? Is that so telling me when your allergies stopped really?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

I could feel my face turn red at that I knew when it stop, but how does he knows that "umm… w-why do you ask?" I asked him with a shutter as he came closer.

Smirking still he spoke "well my lord if I remember before you left you was still allergies to them…" oh crap "… am I right… Ciel," he said has he got closer to my face, making my face turn red as a tomato I believe, and before I could answer I felt something furry wrap around my waist.

Smiling he lend back some, and started to starched my cats ears that had pop on top of my head once more.

"Fine, see now you know that they stop after I found out what my demon from was some time ago…" I said with a sigh has I try to get his hand off me"…can you stop it already," he just gave me a smile.

"Sebastian if you don't stop I'm not going to stop jerry from attacking you," I told him as I saw jerry ready to attack him once again soon. I could tell that jerry hated Sebastian even more when Sebastian was petting my cat hears. After telling Sebastian that he stops as he looked down at he pissed off kitten in my arms.

Pulling away he said "well that little kitten right there as quit the temper my lord," giving a smirk "reminds me of another kitten that as a temper," I knew he was talking about me, and I gave him a glare to which I just laugh at. Getting up from the couch Sebastian headed toward the kitchen "what are you doing Sebastian?" I ask as I got up to placing Jerry on the floor and flowed him into the kitchen.

"Well my lord I thought I would paper dinner tonight," he said as I stood there looking at him confusedly "and then tomorrow you can cook yourself," now that when I really got confuses.

"Sebastian what do you mean?" I asked as he turns on the stove. Turning around to face me with that smile of his again "it means Ciel that I'm staying here with you," I looked at him with a shocked face looking down I could tell that jerry didn't like that idea.

Looking back up at Sebastian I yelled "WHAT!"

**A/N: yay! I'm so happy with all the updating I been doing today *cry joys of tears* today as been the best day for writing cause I was in the zone man ha.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter because I know I had fun writing it!**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVE~**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

That night Sebastian cook himself and I some dinner, while I feed jerry his. I it wasn't so bad like I thought it was, but it think the highlight of the whole night has to be jerry hissing, and attacking (well has much as a little kitten his size could really) at Sebastian every time he try to pet him, or every time he would get close to me. I laugh at the sight, as I try to clam my little fur ball down each time. I could tell that Sebastian was shock that for once a cat hated him, but loves me. Yes I have a feeling jerry not going to like Sebastian for a long time… that is if he plans on staying with me like he said he would.

After a while with jerry asleep in his bed (which I lay him in, because he fell asleep in my lap) Sebastian and I stay on the couch, and watch some TV. I was shocked to find out that he and I like the same shows like; whose line is it anyways, fact or fake paranormal files, walking dead, and so much more. I guess over the time watching TV, and talking to Sebastian I had doze off.

Yes, I know that demon don't need sleep, but I was not born a demon by birth, I was made demon against my will by Alois, and that bitch of a demon Hanna. So as of such I was still in need of sleep, and eating human food most of the time when I didn't eat a human soul (which I haven't yet.)

I awoke the next morning in my bed, with my sleep wear on _"Sebastian much have brought me here, and also change my cloths when I fell asleep,"_ I thought to myself, as I got out of bed, and made my way over to my closet to see what I should wear today. Being that it was the first day of summer I decide on some black jeans that have holes in the knees, and blue button up shirt with the first two buttons undone. After placing my blue converse on, and then fixing my hair I went out to the living room.

"Ah! My lord you have finally waked," came Sebastian voice from the kitchen "I have cooked you some eggs, bacon, and toast with strawberry jam. And for drink some earl tea," he said as I see on the table the wonderful food that he have cooked, I couldn't help, but drill some "I hope it is to your like my lord," that got me out of my daze.

"Sebastian, you do not need to call me my lord anymore. Just please just call me Ciel," I said as I sat down to eat the wonderful food _"men I forgot how much I miss Sebastian cooking,"_ I thought to myself as I took a bit of eggs. Looking up I just saw Sebastian sitting there across from me with that smile on his face.

"Understood Ciel," he spoke as he said my name that felt, so right coming from his mouth. I could fee the blush coming to my face, as I try to hide it with my bangs, and container to eat. "So, what do you plan are doing today Sebastian?" I ask finally trying to break the silence that as come upon us.

"I was hoping to spend today with you… Ciel," he said giving me a smirk, but before I could answer he spoke again "… where would you like to go _my lord_?" I groan as he went back to say that ugh why he can't just say my name is beyond me.

Standing up to take my dish to the sink to wash it I spoke 'I do not care where we go, but if you want to go somewhere we might want to go now…" giving him a smirk as he looks confuse "…unless you want to deal hating kitten I subjects we go now before he wakes up," I said pointing toward the cat that was still sleeping on he bed. Nodding he head he smirk "yes, I do not wish to make the cat hate me more then he already does," he said making both of us laugh.

After cleaning up, and Sebastian changing he clothes we headed out to where I had no idea, but I guess Sebastian did since he was lending the way. As we were walking I couldn't help but stare at him, as the morning sun shine off his perfect pale skin. Today Sebastian was wearing light blue jeans that looks faded, and a white button up shirt that had the first three buttons undone as he wore a black shirt under it. His sleeves were rolled up all the way to his elbows, and he was wearing black dress shoes again.

I must have been in my own thoughts as I didn't notices Sebastian caught me starring till he spoke "he there something on my face Ciel? You been starring at me since we started walking," giving me a sideway smirk. I blush at that commented shaking my head 'no' I turn my head to face forward.

I couldn't believe I was caught starring at him! How could I let that happen stupid, stupid, stupid! I knew I was in love with Sebastian ever since he became m y butler, but I knew Sebastian would not feel the same since he only wanted my soul. But after I was turn into a demon I thought that maybe things could change, like become more then master and butler. In honest I never like being the master, but couldn't tell him that. I wanted to be more then master and butler… no I wanted to be more then friends, but after those first three weeks of being a demon, and believing that Sebastian hated me… I thought that it would never happen. But now that he back maybe… maybe I could tell him how I felt, or… no Ciel what are you thinking Sebastian problem don't like you like that, and only see you has a friend, or little brother, or maybe a son… but as I boyfriend/lover never… but maybe he does…

As I was thinking this I didn't pay much attention to where we was going, and before I knew it I could feel the cool air, as we step into a building. I looked up breaking the battle that I was having with myself, and I couldn't believe that Sebastian brought us here. The place I hated so, the place where Satan himself wouldn't never step into, oh how I hated this place.

"…the mall?' I asked looking at the demon that was beside me smiling that smile of his, oh how I wish I could slap that smile off right now.

"Why yes, I thought it would be I nice place to walk around, maybe shop some," he said turning around as he gave me a smirk "why Ciel do you not like the mall?" he asked, but I could tell he already knew the answer.

"… I hate the mall," I state matter-of-factly as I grumble at the sight of people shopping, and running around. I could hear on my left of a group of girls giggling, and in the corner of my eyes I could see them pointing and blushing _"no doubt at Sebastian,"_ I thought to myself as I begin to walk away.

"But I thought teens just love the mall," Sebastian said has he once again was walking right beside me. "Yes, most teens do, but I for one do not,' I said not even looking at him "oh and why is that?" he ask me, but before I could answer I was cut off by another voice calling my name… a voice I knew all to well.

"Ah! My beautiful Ciel~ has grace me with his presents," that voice belong to no other then Alex King. Man I have the worst luck sometimes.

Looking at Sebastian who was giving me a question look saying 'who that?' kind of look. However before I could speak I was being pulled into Alex arms, his right was wrap around my waist, while the other was creasing my cheek.

"Ah! My little robin as you came here looking for me~" Alex said being way to close for my like, I mean really doesn't this guy know anything about personally space?

Trying to get as much away as I could, but sadly it wasn't much since he had a iron grip on me "no I didn't know would you please let… go…" I said once again trying to push him away.

Before I knew it I was being pulled into another set of strong arms of which I knew all to well.

"I would like if you reframe from touching him," Sebastian said giving him a not so sweet smile. You could just feeling dark aura that was coming from Sebastian, but I'm guessing Alex didn't so much as he was giving Sebastian a glare, I guess he don't like it when 'his' 'robin' being held by someone else.

"Oh, and who might you be sir?" Alex asks looking up and down at Sebastian. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and who might you be?" Sebastian as he too gave Alex one look. Looking down at me Sebastian gave me a rise eyebrow that when I knew what he was thinking. Giving him a nod of the head yes with a sigh, Sebastian smirks at that oh great.

"I am Alex King! The most handsome guy in new York around…" Alex said as he span around roses fall out of no where. _'how does he do that…"_I thought to myself I will never understand how he does that, however I was brought out of my thought by Alex as he spoke again "…and him…" pointing at me "…is my little robin that I oh so love~" he state giving me a dreaming/lust filled in his eyes, oh how I could puck right now. "Now as you so kind please hands over my little robin," Alex said giving Sebastian a glare.

Before Sebastian could speak I beat him to it "I am not your robin, and never will be! How much time do I have to say that? What is it going to take to get that though you stupid blonde head of yours," I was more then mad I was piss, I mean really how stupid could this guy been… then again he is related to the Viscount Druitt.

Looking back at Sebastian to see a smirk on his face I started to walked away "let goes Sebastian," "of course," as we was walking around I heard Alex yell.

"My robin-" but before he could say anymore I send him a ice glare, and if looks could kill he would be 30 feet under ground right now "Alex unless you want to die today I would subjects for now on leave me. The. Hell. Only!" and with that Sebastian and I began to walk away once more.

**A/N: haha yes! I am done with chapter 3 baby! **

**If any of you is wondering where I got the idea for that over protective kitten jerry idea I shall tell you. The name jerry comes from my own cat jerry that died a few years ago. Jerry was always there for me, and always could tell when I was feeing down, and always try to help me in his own way of course. That where I got the whole jerry trying to comfort Ciel when he was crying, in the last chapter (which Ciel was totally OOC).**

**Now the whole jerry being like a guard-cat came from my cat that I have now. She I like really a guard-cat ready to attack anyone that she thinks might hurt me which I think is cute. Anyways I liked the whole cat loving Ciel idea also and bam! There it was. **

**And I thought it would be funny to have at least ONE cat that hated Sebastian, I mean come on don't you just want one cat to hate him, but love Ciel. **

**Anyways I thought I'll share that we you.**

**TILL THE NEXT TIME MY LOVE~**

**Please review!**


End file.
